Kingdom Hearts 2 Beings of Twilight
by Fate-Kokoro
Summary: this takes place during kh 2


_**Okay real first stroy kay**_

**_Ira:Fate owns nothing but me Kuro and other oc's_**

_**This street continued to run ahead**_

_**This street continued to run ahead It should have been written in a map but I can't **_

_**find the town and as I turned around to look at that place the scenery changed **_

A young girl with ocean blue hair and sky blue eyes looked at her sister with great interest.

"What's those Aquie?"

The older girl turned to the young youth. She had the same color hair and eyes.

"These Ira, are charms for me, Ven and Terra. There made out of the skin of the papou fruit."

Ira thought for a moment. Then a idea sparked in her.

"Can I Have the fruit if your not using it sure?!"

"Sure but why?" Aqua asked.

"I wanna share it with Kuro-chan!" She squealed.

Aqua only smiled.

_**This world is our last electro world **_

Kuro watched as Ira tried to cast the spell thunder. His black slightly spike bangs covered a little of his blood red eyes.

"Thunder!" The meek aqua hair girl squeaked again but only getting a spark. Her arms sagged. 'Why can't I do it" she wondered until a was placed on her shoulder.

Turning around she met jet black bangs, soft, caring red eyes and a loving grin. She blushed and said quietly "Kuro-chan…"

He grinned. "Come on you can do it Rain"

Her blushed turned darker and her eye filled with new determination.

'That's the first time he called me by my name' she thought giddy and then got ready to cast the spell.

"Thunder!"

A large lighting bolt struck the dummy as Kuro cheered.

Rain turned to Kuro and tackled him playful to the ground kissed him on the lips quickly when nobody was looking.

_**The ground is shivering and broken, and the sun has fallen from the sky lightly into my hand**_

Terra looked at Aqua and Ven.

"We have to leave soon"

The other nodded sadly. Their was nothing they could do.

_**The truth, above all, has been recognized**_

_**I'll leave the world's plan behind in this letter**_

"Your leaving!" Rain cried through her tears.

Sadly Aqua nodded her head.

"You guys will stay here with Master Eraqus." Ven said.

Rain and Kuro nodded.

"Will you come back." The three keyblade masters turned to each other and smiled.

"Course we will." Terra said.

Rain instantly cheered up and hugged Ven Terra and Aqua then Squeaked.

"Come back soon!"

_**Aa aaa aa aaa**_

_**Aa aaa oh yea electro world**_

Ven an Terra turned to Kuro.

"Keep her safe"

Kuro nodded.

_**There was a cat going through the city however it was flying through the sky**_

_**Even if you exist, reality isn't here, that's why**_

Rain turned to see Master Xehanort grinning evilly at her. Fear filled her eyes when she saw a dark keyblade in his hand.

Before she could run he attacked.

_**Aa aaa aa aaa**_

_**Aa aaa oh yea electro world**_

_**I can see it all, I can feel it all and although**_

_**it's not reality, I certainly exist**_

Cry of pain rang through the castle. Kuro with Master Eraqus ran to the two and Master Eraqus handled Xehanort and Kuro with Rain.

Rain now out with the blade out of her was restless and twitching as darkness took place in part of her heart.

"I'm sorry" Kuro cried when she blacked out.

_**This street continued to run ahead **_

_**It should have been written in a map but I can't find the town **_

_**And as I turned around to look at that place the scenery changed **_

_**This world is our last electro world **_

_**The ground is shivering and broken and the sun has fallen from the sky lightly into my hand**_

Aqua looked around at what she used to called home. With Ven on her back she walked up to the castle and going in. Much to her surprise Rain and Kuro greeted her. Relief washed over her by seeing the two alive.

"Thank goodness your safe you two."

They nodded.

The three of them continued walking till they got to a room to put Ven and locked it.

Aqua turned to them.

"Now can you guys stay here and protect Ven till I return?"

Kuro nodded and Ira said, "You can count on us sister."

Aqua smiled at them and gave Ira the keychain for Master Eraqus's Keyblade and left to find Terra.

"Be safe…"

_**It fell lightly into my hand...**_

12 years later…….

In Castle Oblivion

A teenage girl about seventeen years old walked down the chalk white hallways of the castle.

Her blue hair that reached to her back swayed against her back and her aqua blue eyes focused in front of her as she though.

"You know you were cute back then Ira" Ira stopped and turned to the charcoal black hair teen in front of her and put on a calm smirk.

"What happened? Am I not now?"

He grinned

"No Your more like Hot and Sexy." He flirted.

Shaking her head she said "Kuro Zack would be proud."

Kuro put a hand around Ira's waist.

"Kuro we have a big day tomorrow so I'm going to bed unless you would like to join me."

The spike haired boy smirked deviously as they got to her room. Opening the door he bowed.

"After you my lady."

" You're an idiot Kuro-chan."

"That's why you love me."

"True."

_**This world's switch was pushed by someone**_

_**Aaa very soon this electro world will disappear**_

**_Okay that was the prolouge please review._**

**_Song use Electroworld by Perfume_**

**_PS Ira and Rain are the same peson_**


End file.
